Perły i wieprze/4
1}} dalsze koleje i kres Szymona Chrząszcza Kiedy we dwa lata po straszliwej małżeńskiej awanturze Chrząszcza dostał najwierniejszy przyjaciel nasz, mistrz Eustachy Szczygieł, złoty medal na jednej wielkiej wystawie, przyszliśmy do niego w deputacji, aby mu wytłumaczyć, że się powinien powiesić, w ten bowiem sposób nie przeżyje swej sławy. Ponury ten człowiek zdradzał jednakże żywiołową ochotę do życia, zupełnie niepojętą u człowieka, który czynił wrażenie, jakby tylko na przeciąg dziennych okresów dostawał urlop z tamtego świata. Miał on jednak na ogół szczęście, o którym mówił, że je zawdzięcza jedynie swej radosnej pogodzie ducha i złotemu swemu humorowi. Przybłąkał się do niego jakiś szlachetny mecenas dziwnego nabożeństwa, który przesiadywał u niego godzinami i obaj w ogóle nigdy do siebie nie mówili; mecenas patrzył, jak Szczygieł malował, potem go prosił na kolację, gdzie obaj w dalszym ciągu nie gadali do siebie i zazwyczaj obaj upijali się ze znakomitą dokładnością. Czasem on Szczygła, czasem Szczygieł jego odprowadzał do domu, czasem ich obu razem odprowadzał z ludzkim sercem policjant. W pewnych okresach czasu kupował mecenas obraz u Szczygła, który wtedy sam prosił mecenasa na kolację, wracając zaś z niej zwykle nad ranem, ciskali obaj tym obrazem za wróblami albo za kotem, który im przebiegł drogę. Nam się wiodło nieco gorzej; mieszkaliśmy już osobno, bo Chrząszcz, zdaje się, polubił samotność, ja musiałem pisać wiele, ciągle jednak byliśmy razem, zawsze w poszukiwaniu większej jakiejś sumy i zawsze w oczekiwaniu na jakiegoś dobrodzieja, który by nam kupił buty. Ponieważ jednak szlachetni dobrodzieje nie zadają się z ludźmi, którym mało jest dziesięć palców u rąk i koniecznie chcą ukazać światu przynajmniej po dwa palce każdej nogi, łataliśmy więc gorzką biedę w dość arogancki dla życia sposób. Niemniej jednak najgorszy wróg nie mógł nam odmówić oryginalnej fantazji w wiązaniu wspaniałych, czarnych krawatów. Na ulicy się za byle kim nie oglądają, za nami zaś obejrzał się zawsze każdy przechodzień i stal chwilę, zawsze mocno zdumiony, mina bowiem wielkiego pana przy równoczesnym nieznacznym zaniedbaniu stroju zawsze jest godna szczerego podziwu. W dniu, w którym przyszliśmy gratulować Szczygłowi jego wybitnego odznaczenia, byliśmy nawet eleganccy i znać było na nas pewną zasobność, w każdym bowiem razie okrawkami z wybitnie malarskich, szerokich spodni Chrząszcza oszczędny człowiek mógłby przyodziać całą familię. W spodniach tych i w kapeluszu z szerokim rondem Szymon przypominał żywo Piętaszka, który się już nieco ucywilizował. U Szczygła zastaliśmy całe zgromadzenie, które opowiadało sobie nadzwyczajny i mocno oryginalny przebieg audiencji, jaką Szczygieł miał u wysokiego dygnitarza z racji swego odznaczenia. Zaczęło się od tego, że go lokaj nie chciał wpuścić, Szczygieł spojrzał jednakże na niego tak wyraziście, jak patrzy nieboszczyk, któremu zapomnieli zamknąć oczy, na swoich spadkobierców; więc się przeraziła lokajska dusza i pyta: - Kogo mam zameldować? Kto pan jest? - Szczygieł! - Proszę nie robić żartów, bo tu tego nie wolno. Jakie jest pańskie nazwisko? - Szczygieł... Lokaj się cofnął, bo chociaż lokaj, to jednak wiedział, że z wariatami niebezpiecznie zadzierać. - Ekscelencji nie ma, proszę przyjść innym razem. - Nie przyjdę. Melduj zaraz, bałwanie. Lokaj się ukłonił, pomyślawszy, że kto tak gada, ten może jest przebranym perskim ministrem. Poprosił więc tylko skromnie: - Niech pan przynajmniej wytrze nogi! - Nie mam zwyczaju! - rzekł spokojnie Szczygieł. Ekscelencja przyjął go z wielką rewerencją i powiada: - Pański talent jest wybitny, panie Szczygieł, talent ten musiał zyskać uznanie. Obraz pański jest cudowny. - Ramy ładne - mówi ten bałwan. - Obraz jest piękny, nie o ramach mówię - rzecze dygnitarz, patrząc na niego podejrzliwie - i za obraz dostał pan złoty medal. Zadowolony pan? - Podobno... - rzekł Szczygieł - Jak to "podobno"? Pan ma dziwny sposób wyrażania się. Pan się powinien cieszyć, to nie jest przecie mała rzecz takie uznanie. - Będą pyskować!... - powiada ten niepoprawny buszman. Ekscelencja zbaraniał. - Pan - powiada - używa zbyt popularnych zwrotów. Zresztą mniejsza o to. Cóż pan teraz maluje? - Coś gołego - powiada Szczygieł. - Aa! to pewnie bardzo zajmujące!... - Wcale nie! - Czemuż to? - Zbyt włochaty akt... Dygnitarz zawahał się przez chwilę, co ma z tym uczynić, ale się uśmiechnął, potem zawrócił z tej niebezpiecznej drogi i rzecze: - Pan przyszedł podziękować za odznaczenie? - Wcale nie. - Jakże to? więc z czym pan właściwie przyszedł? - Nie wiem. Dygnitarz zaczął podejrzewać siebie samego, że zwariował. - To dziwne! - powiada - nie wie pan, po co przyszedł, ale przyszedł... - Mówili, że trzeba. - No to już dobrze, dobrze. Pan bardzo jest zajmujący człowiek i słowo daję, że ciekawy. Będę o panu pamiętał. Żegnam pana. W tym miejscu podał Szczygłowi dwa palce, których malarz z wielkim dotknął szacunkiem, ale się nie ruszył z miejsca. Dygnitarz powiada: - Na co pan jeszcze czeka? - Jeszcze na trzy palce - mówi Szczygieł ze śmiertelną powagą. Opowiadali, że ten szanowny dygnitarz najpierw poczerwieniał, potem, wielkim dla Szczygła zdjęty szacunkiem, podał mu serdecznie całą już rękę i uścisnął. Przy drzwiach lokaj podawał Szczygłowi kapelusz, który trzymał ostrożnie w końcach palców, gdyż taki fagas sądzi wszystko po pozorach; Eustachy wziął kapelusz z godnością, potem począł szukać po kieszeniach, ponieważ jednak wielkie sumy miał złożone w Banku Angielskim, drobnych zaś z zasady przy sobie nie nosił, powiedział więc z książęcą godnością: - Drugim razem! Teraz opowiadał grobowym głosem w straszliwie krótkich zdaniach, że ten wysoki dygnitarz tak był zdumiony i oczarowany jego inteligencją, że go chciał koniecznie przedstawić swojej córce, dla której szukał męża, że mu zaproponował mówienie sobie "ty", że się chciał z nim pomieniać na zegarki na świadectwo przyjaźni i że odprowadzając go ze schodów powiedział głośno tak, że wszyscy lokaje to słyszeli i mogą zaświadczyć: "Szczygieł, przyjacielu kochany, czemu ja nie jestem tobą - byłbym szczęśliwy i wielki!" Towarzystwo ryczało ze śmiechu. Szczygieł zaś ani drgnął. Poznaliśmy się na tym zebraniu z dziwnym człowiekiem, który miał gębę z gutaperki, oczy zupełnie zblakłe, tak że aż białe, i przejmujący wyraz twarzy. Był to aktor, wielki Szczygła przyjaciel od czasu, jak ich razem i mecenasa Szczygła do towarzystwa przyaresztowali pod zarzutem dość ciężkim, bo podwójnego morderstwa, zgwałcenia dziewicy i znieważenia grobu. A było to tak. Szczygieł ze swoim mecenasem siedzieli w knajpie późno w nocy i patrzyli w kieliszki, wesołym swoim obyczajem nie mówiąc ani słowa, nie chcąc na próżne gadanie tracić czasu, który można znacznie praktyczniej spędzić na sączeniu alkoholu. Obok siedział samotny ten człowiek z gębą z gutaperki i przyglądał im się wesoło, śmiejąc się z nich głośno od czasu do czasu, co im bynajmniej nie zawadzało, bo w niezmiernej swej pijackiej dobroci doszli do przekonania, że jeśli kto ma humor, ten powinien się śmiać. Tamten, który trochę podpił, zirytował się wreszcie, że te dwa bałwany nie zwracają najmniejszej uwagi na jego wesołość. Ludzie mają czasem dziwaczne pretensje! Wstaje wreszcie, podchodzi ku nim i powiada arogancko: - Śmieję się, bo mi się tak podoba! Szczygieł spojrzał na niego łagodnie i powiada: - Ma pan rację... Tamten zbaraniał. - Ja mam zawsze rację! - powiada niepewnie. - To ładnie z pańskiej strony! - rzekł Szczygieł. Napastliwy gentleman z gutaperkową gębą, ujęty tą niesłychaną uprzejmością, kłania się i rzecze: - Czemu pan jest taki ponury? - Bo mi wesoło... Tamten otworzył szeroko oczy, potem się zatrząsł ze śmiechu i powiada: - Niech mnie pan przedstawi temu drugiemu panu, to z wami siądę. Szczygieł uczynił to z gracją i rzekł przedstawiając nowego znajomego mecenasowi: - To jest mój serdeczny przyjaciel, ale nie wiem, jak się nazywa. - Bończa! - rzekł jegomość. - Może być i tak. To jest nazwisko dla legawca. Jegomość aż się schwycił za brzuch ze śmiechu i rzucił się na Szczygła, chcąc go uściskać. Mecenas zaś, czyniąc nowemu gościowi miejsce, rzekł uroczyście: - W knajpie i w kryminale milej jest siedzieć w towarzystwie przyjaciół. Nowy gość skłonił się na te słowa z wielką powagą i rzekł również uroczyście: - Mówi przez pana doświadczenie, to zaraz widać! Potem zaczęli konać ze śmiechu wszyscy trzej, to znaczy śmiał się głośno głową, rękoma, brzuchem i nogami nowy gość. Szczygieł patrzył w sufit i bardzo smutno ruszał rytmicznie dolną szczęką, mecenas zaś jakąś głuchą czkawką dawał wyraz swojej obłąkanej radości. Kiedy zaś wszyscy trzej osłabli, spojrzeli na siebie dość groźnie, badając się wzajemnie, dlaczego się właściwie śmiali; ponieważ zaś żaden nie mógł dotrzeć do ścisłego motywu, zaczęli się śmiać raz jeszcze. Potem rzekł mecenas: - Pan się nazywa Bończa? - Może to panu nie jest przyjemne, to mnie pan nazywaj inaczej. - Nic nie szkodzi, ale ja znałem jednego Bończę, który bardzo dawno umarł. - Biedny człowiek! - Raz Bończy śmierć - rzeki głucho Szczygieł i zamyślił się. Postanowili wreszcie wypić zdrowie tego nieszczęsnego Bończy, który umarł, idiota, i kazali podać szampana. Nie ma bardziej serdecznych przyjaźni niźli te, które zostały zawarte przy zupełnym zaniku przytomności, człowiek bowiem władający na trzeźwo wszystkimi władzami rozsądku rozsądnie uważa najszlachetniejszego nawet ze swoich bliskich za opryszka, i nawzajem. Przyjaźń tedy, zawarta na trzeźwo, jest zazwyczaj zawarta na podstawach następujących: "ma on mi szkodzić, to lepiej już z takim złodziejem żyć w przyjaźni..." Tacy rozsądni ludzie mówią sobie potem "ty", całują się serdecznie, nigdy nie patrzą sobie w oczy i obmawiają się z całym serdecznym wylaniem. Przyjaźń zawarta pomiędzy mecenasem, Eustachym Szczygłem i Saturninem Bończą (co za imiona i nazwiska powymyślali sobie te bałwany!) była bezinteresowna i na żadnym wyrachowaniu nie oparta, gdyż po kilku już nawet godzinach tej serdecznej wymiany myśli ciągle jeszcze żaden z nich nie wiedział dobrze, jak się drugi nazywa. Była już zapewne czwarta rano i tylko goście uparci siedzieli w knajpie, kiedy Bończa ze Szczygłem zaczęli sobie mówić po imieniu i byliby się już dawno serdecznie ucałowali, nie mogli się jednak objąć, bo, zdaje się, ruch ziemi wciąż ich rozłączał. (Rzecz prosta, że nie pochwalam takiego nadużycia alkoholu i wolałbym, aby moi bohaterowie pili potrójne mleko albo kumys, co jest podobno napojem zdrowym i orzeźwiającym, z drugiej jednak strony żaden z ludzi pijących mleko nie był - niestety, wart wzmianki nawet w kronice policyjnej, cóż dopiero w książce, która ma zamysły bogobojne i może być czytana w chwilach duchowej prostracji!) W tym okresie, poprzedzającym wschód słońca na niebie i zwiastującym zachód przytomności Saturnina Bończy, człowiek ten nagle bardzo się rozgadał; upijał się widocznie na smutno, co dowodzi wielkiej subtelności duszy i pewnej melancholii żołądka, bo nagle pochylił głowę na piersi i zaczął mówić głosem, który by w zwyczajnym czasie rozdarł serce słuchacza na cztery części. - Ty, człowieku, jesteś malarz, pan jest mecenas sztuki czy inny hrabia... A kto ja jestem? Widmo! Kto ja jestem? Upiór... Strach pomyśleć, kto ja jestem! - Ha! - rzekł Szczygieł. Bończa spojrzał na niego smutno. - Dziękuję ci za ten płacz nade mną - rzekł - tak! bo nade mną trzeba płakać! Mnie już jednak żadne łzy nie odkupią, ja jestem człowiek zgubiony. - Napij się, to ci ulży - rzekł mecenas. - Mnie już nic nie ulży, a wino najmniej. Ja się zresztą nie mogę upić! Towarzysze spojrzeli na niego ze zdumieniem, ponieważ jednak nie byli zdolni do żadnego wysiłku, szybko więc przestali się nawet dziwić. - Wy jesteście naiwni ludzie - mówił Bończa. - Siadam z wami, a wy nie spytaliście nawet, kto ja jestem i czym przypadkiem nie uciekł z więzienia. Szczygieł, jak myślisz, czy ja nie mógłbym być mordercą? - Z całą pewnością! - rzekł Szczygieł. - Otóż to! Popatrz na moje ręce, widzisz? - Miga mi się, ale widzę... - Czy te ręce mogą zamordować człowieka? - Owszem... to są ręce złodziejskie... Bończa chciał się rozpłakać i mówił: - Niech ci Pan Bóg zapłaci, Szczygieł, ja dawno wiedziałem, że jesteś mój przyjaciel. Jakiś gość przysiadł się przy stoliku obok stojącym i sączył samotnie jakąś butelczynę; Bończa nie zważając zaś, czy go kto słucha, czy nie, opowiadał płaczliwym głosem, ale z akcentem takiej prawdy i z akompaniamentem gestów tak wyrazistych, że warto było słuchać! Zdawało się nawet, że szklane jego, bezbarwne oczy dziwnie się ożywiły, kiedy pochyliwszy się nad stołem i patrząc w przestrzeń, począł mówić. Najpierw był dość długi wstęp, przerywany czasem ponurym trylem Szczygła, potem zaś Bończa zdławił jakoś dziwnie głos i gadał: - ...Ja byłem do niedawna człowiekiem uczciwym i szpada ojców moich nie splamiła się niczym złym, pióropusz ojców moich (!) powiewał na wietrze biały i dumny. O, pióropuszu, o, szpado! Ale wy nie znacie mojej familii. Szczygieł, ty nigdy nie znałeś mojej familii - o, jaka szkoda, byłbyś mi pomógł... O, jaka szkoda!... - Szkoda! - rzekł Szczygieł. - Słuchaj, ja ci wszystko opowiem. Co mam ukrywać? Stało się, więc się stało... Na moich rękach jest krew, w oczach mam krew, na mózgu opar krwi. Długom się wahał, a to była męka... Chcieć coś uczynić, wiedzieć, że się to musi uczynić, i nie móc... Szczygieł, to jest straszne! - Nie próbowałem - rzekł głucho malarz. - To ciekawe - rzekł mecenas pijany na wesoło - gadaj dalej! - Może myślicie, że nie powiem? Właśnie, że powiem... Za granicę mnie chcieli wysłać, złodzieje. Familia, bogdaj ich Pan Bóg pokarał, ale nie z głupim sprawa... Łotr jeden, mojej matki i ojczyma zausznik, naplątał wkoło mnie... Dałem mu za swoje! Przede mną ukryć się nie mogło nic, wolę miałem słabą, ale oczy jak szpady, oczy wariata, który nie był wariatem, oczy mędrca, który widzi do środka ziemi. Szczygieł, wiesz co, bracie? Są rzeczy na ziemi i na niebie, o których się nie śniło filozofom! - Słyszałem - powtórzył Szczygieł. - Chcesz wiedzieć, com uczynił z tym łotrem? - Gadaj! - Zabiłem!... - To ciekawe! - rzekł mecenas. - Cóż on na to? - On? Nic... upadł, a ja kopnąłem trupa. - Dobrze upadł? - Bardzo dobrze. Ten umiał umierać, ale z resztą szło gorzej. Ten łotr miał córkę, którą uwiodłem. O, Boże, jak ja bardzo kochałem tę dziewczynę. Jak strasznie kochałem... jak strasznie... - Co się z nią stało? - Zwariowała przeze mnie - rzekł rozdzierającym głosem Bończa i zaczął płakać rzewnie; uspokoił się jednak szybko i począł mówić gorączkowo: - Ale to nic. Cóż jest kobieta? Słowo! Jedna mniej, jedna więcej, ale tu nie o nią szło, lecz o ojczyma, o złodzieja pierwszej klasy, który był przyczyną śmierci mego ojca, który mnie ograbił; który z matką moją płodził rozpustę, który... - o łotr, łotr, po trzykroć łotr! - Świnia! - rzekł Szczygieł. - Tyś mnie zrozumiał. Tak, to był potwór... Ale Pan Bóg dodał mi sił i stało się... - Coś mu zrobił? - Zabiłem. Ani jęknął... Uderzył rękoma powietrze i zwalił się... Chciałem w jego krwi umyć ręce, alem tego nie zrobił, bo to za grube. O, przyjacielu! Com ja się nacierpiał, com ja się nadręczył. Wreszcie wczoraj wieczorem załatwiłem rachunki. Szczygieł, czemuś ty tego nie widział! Szczygieł, przyjacielu, przyjdź, kiedy będę mordował kogo, przyjdź, a będziesz miał biesiadę. Przyjdź jutro, jutro zamorduję własnego syna... Dziś piję, bo mnie dręczy zbrodnia wczorajsza... Upiłem się krwią. Gość, który siedział przy stoliku obok, powstał blady, przystąpił do nich i rzekł głośno, aż echo poszło po sali: - W imieniu prawa aresztuję was. Takiej sensacji dawno nie było. Mecenas, Szczygieł i Bończa, wziąwszy się pod ręce szli pod strażą agenta, każdy zaś na swój sposób ryczał ze śmiechu. Cynizm ten oburzył nawet policję. Kiedy ich stawiono przed komisarzem, dialog był następujący: - Panowie są pijani! - Z łaski bożej, tak - rzeki smutno Bończa. - Jak się pan nazywa? - Saturnin Bończa, z przeproszeniem Waszej Ekscelencji. - Jak to? Czy słynny aktor? - Żadna praca nie hańbi. Czy ja mam pretensję do pana o pański zawód? - Pan przyznał się dziś głośno do morderstwa? - Jam jest. - Ci panowie słyszeli? - Najdokładniej - rzekł mecenas. - Znacie całą sprawę? - Każdy inteligentny człowiek znać ją powinien. - Pan ją też zna? - rzekł komisarz do Szczygła. - Mało, jestem śpiący... - odpowiedział ten ponuro. - Kogo pan zamordował? - zapytał urzędnik uroczyście. - Jego Wysokość króla Danii. - Co takiego? - Mogę pana jednakże zapewnić, że poszliśmy potem razem na piwo i że nie miał do mnie o to najmniejszych pretensyj. - Czyś pan oszalał? - Ja nie, tylko Ofelia, ja udawałem wariata. - Co to wszystko razem znaczy? - To znaczy, że pański agent jest człowiekiem mało wykształconym i nie zna Hamleta. To bardzo smutno. Nieprawda, Szczygieł? - Jestem oburzony - odrzekł malarz. - Powiedz mu pan, niech idzie do klasztoru! - dokończył Bończa. Całe miasto ryczało nazajutrz ze śmiechu, swoją drogą biedny Bończa Hamleta od tego czasu grać już nie mógł, bo choć go grał doskonale, jednakże wspomnienie tej awantury odżywało za każdym razem, ile razy wyszedł w tej roli na scenę, bo naród zaczynał się bawić jak na operetce. Aktory zaś powiedziały sobie, że Bończa tak grał Hamleta, że go policja musiała zamknąć. Jedno tylko było godne uwagi w tym wszystkim, że się tym starym dromaderom chciało urządzać takie idiotyczne kawały. Największy święty jednakże już na to nie poradzi, aby człowiek wolnego i niepopłatnego fachu, artysta jednym słowem od pióra, pędzla czy młota nie umilał sobie ciernistego żywota urządzaniem spektakli. Przypomnieliśmy sobie przy tej sposobności wszystkie nasze kawały, których by na wołowej nie spisał skórze, dlatego przede wszystkim, żeby się nie zmieściło, potem zaś dlatego, że były beznadziejne. Pomyślał sobie każdy przy tej sposobności, że uczciwe życie tyle jest warte, ile człowiek zrobi głupstw podczas jego trwania, lekkomyślności miłych i nikogo nie krzywdzących; podwiązać sobie zęby kraciastą chustką i żreć melancholię na surowo to każdy potrafi, aby złości życia jednakże zaśmiać się w sam pysk plugawy, na to trzeba odwagi. Podobno dlatego życie tak nie znosi artystycznej hołoty. Życie wygląda czasem jak opuchły dorobkiewicz z grubym, apoplektycznym karkiem byka, syty i arogancki - jakżeż więc może uczciwy człowiek przejść obok takiej figury spokojnie?... A czasem to aż złość bierze. Co komu taki nieszczęśliwy Szymon Chrząszcz zawinił, aby się na niego wszystkie waliły nieszczęścia? Muchy nie zabił w swoim życiu, dzielił się kawałkiem ostatnim chleba, serce by rozkroił na połowę, gdyby czego innego już dać nie mógł, i co miał za to? Trzydzieści dwa lata chodzi głodny, bo ma wielki talent, chodzi obdarty, bo nikogo nie obdarł, a kiedy się biedakowi zdawało, że dopłynął do szczęśliwej przystani, gdzie go oczekiwać miała kochana z całej duszy kobieta - przestrzelił sobie tylko płuco na wylot. Charczał długi czas, tak że się zdawało, że wypluje z krwią to nieszczęśliwe serce, które nawet kula ominęła; posiwiały mu włosy na skroniach, oczy uciekły w tył, ręce mu drżały nieznośnie. Miał biedak za swoje. Uczciwy malarz to się nawet porządnie zastrzelić nie może, bo taki już jego los. Jakiś złodziej burżuj, który się dla sensacji strzela, to ma przynajmniej wspaniały rewolwer i rozsadzi sobie głowę jak na zamówienie, precyzyjnie i bez wielkich oszpeceń, bo gdzieżby się oszpecił taki, który miał głowę dla fryzjera, aby i fryzjer czasem miał pociechę. A biedny Chrząszcz strzelał do siebie z jakiejś zardzewiałej maszyny, dobrej do strzelania kotów, z jakiejś kolubryny, dobrej do rozsadzania skał albo do robienia wielkiego wrzasku na cześć boską podczas wielkanocnej sumy. Naturalnie, że sobie podziurawił piersi, wyrwy jakieś nieznośne porobił w płucach, wytoczył ze siebie ze trzy beczki krwi, ale się przecież nie zastrzelił. Naturalnie! Przecież jest biedny malarz... Bogdaj to wszyscy diabli! Strach pomyśleć, co się z tym człowiekiem stało! Pierwej, kiedy się nawet lekko zirytował, rzucał krzesłem na dziesięć kroków, dębową szafę obalał jednym wspaniałym kopnięciem, bramę potrafił otworzyć samym naciskiem głowy. Pamiętam, jak przez ogrodowy parkan przerzucił między bzy i jaśminy policjanta tylko dlatego, że mu się z twarzy mocno nie podobał; on to był, który napotkawszy na ulicy ogromny wóz meblowy, stojący bez dozoru w nocy, zatoczył go na policję z prośbą o przechowanie, z obawy naturalnie, aby go kto nie ukradł. A teraz co? Siedzi smutny człowiek z głową opuszczoną na piersi i udaje czasem, że się uśmiecha, bo poza tym kaszle, kaszle i kaszle. Żył marnie, przyjąć od nikogo niczego nie chciał, sam zarabiał mało. Malował wprawdzie wiele, lecz ani tego nie sprzedawał, ani nawet nie chciał pokazywać. W jednym rogu jego pracowni leżały całe stosy obrazów, których nikt prócz niego nie oglądał ani też nikt oglądać nie chciał wiedząc, że jeśli Chrząszcz ich nie pokazał, coś pewnie w tym ma, aby ich nikt nie widział. Dwa lata minęły od tej strasznej nocy, kiedy to Szymon chciał się rewolwerem podpisać pod ostatnim ze swoich obrazów, i zdawałoby się, że to dość czasu, aby się wszystko w nim zabliźniło: serce, dusza, no i to płuco nieszczęsne. Gdzież tam! Serce i dusza to jego rzecz i myśleliśmy, że Chrząszcz, mocny chłop, zdrowe chamisko, da sobie z tym rady sam, bez naszej pomocy, że jednej jakiejś nocy, kiedy będzie miał trochę wolnego czasu, pogada z nami na osobności w cztery oczy i rano wstanie wesoły, i gwiźnie na wszystko wesoło jak lokomotywa, która jedzie do Włoch. O Chrząszczowe ciało postanowiliśmy się jednakże troszczyć wiedząc, że on się o nie nie zatroszczy. Co było w naszej mocy, to się uczyniło. Ja przychodziłem od czasu do czasu do Chrząszcza i opowiadając mu wesoło o tym, jak jedna znajoma aktorka, poczuwszy się w błogosławionym stanie, rozpisała listy do wszystkich znajomych z zapytaniem, kto właściwie poczuwa się do obowiązku przyjęcia na siebie winy ojcostwa, jak jeden rzeźbiarz napluł na wystawie na swoją własną rzeźbę, która była podobna do rzeźby jego przyjaciela, co go zmyliło - o tym rozprawiając i o owym - zamiatałem mu pracownię, za co Chrząszcz dziękował mi smutno się uśmiechając. Szczygieł więcej uczynił. Na tym piętrze, na którym mieszkał Chrząszcz, mieszkała jakaś hołota, która miała służącą; Szczygieł tak potrafił przemówić do tego kloca, że Chrząszczowi gotowała herbatę i przyszywała mu guziki, w zamian za to Szczygieł przysięgał jej uroczyście, że się z nią najformalniej ożeni, czeka tylko, aby umarł jego wuj, stary bardzo hrabia, który by na to małżeństwo nigdy nie pozwolił. Jak takie długie opowiadanie Szczygieł wyraził ludzką mową, tego nie wiem, sądzę, że poza słowami musiał na zadatek małżeństwa użyć też jakichś wymownych gestów, bo ten nieszczęsny kloc uwierzył i niemal własnym mlekiem karmił naszego przyjaciela. Wszystkiego tego jednakże było za mało. Widać to było w tej chwili, kiedy Chrząszcz ćmiąc jakąś fajkę siedział jak człowiek wcześnie postarzały, z jego zaś spojrzeń ktoś tak dobrze go znający, jak my, wyczytał zaraz, że się w nim tli jakaś smutna, cicha zazdrość, kiedy patrzy na całe zgromadzenie wrzaskliwe, pogodne, wesołe i beztroskie. Patrzył, patrzył i dumał. Poczciwy aktor i stary kawalarz, Saturnin Bończa, przysiadł się do niego i z obłąkanymi ruchami rąk i nóg opowiadał mu zwariowane rzeczy: - Czemu pan jest taki smutny? Taki młody, a smutny. Panie Chrząszcz, co ja mam dopiero mówić, ja, którego niedawno ugodził cios w serce zadany rękoma własnych dzieci? - To pan ma dzieci? - zapytał Chrząszcz łagodnie. - Ja? dzieci? Właściwie to je miałem, teraz już nie mam. Przekląłem wszystkie prócz jednej z córek moich, która umarła... Szymon spojrzał na niego z serdecznym współczuciem. - To panu umarła córka? Mój Boże! Ten stary bałwan, Bończa, sam się zasmucił zupełnie szczerze. - Niech panu rękę uścisnę za współczucie, bo mnie nikt dotąd nie pożałował. Tak, panie Chrząszcz, umarło biedactwo na moich rękach, a umierała tak ładnie, że dostała brawo! - Co takiego? - zdumiał się malarz. - Dostała brawo. W naszej rodzinie to już taki zwyczaj. Ale przedtem, co to było przedtem! Myślę sobie: stary jesteś, Bończa, więc nie duś pieniędzy! Bo i na co mi złoto w moim wieku, niech pan sam powie! Wołam więc moje trzy córki i powiadam: bierzcie, dzieci, bo pieniądze to jeszcze nie szczęście; ale najmłodszej z rozmaitych powodów nie dałem szeląga i Pan Bóg mnie za to pokarał... - Jakżeż to? - pytał rozciekawiony Chrząszcz - tak pan uczynił? - Powiedziałem panu jednak, że mnie Pan Bóg pokarał, i słusznie. Przyjechałem później do jednej, co wzięła majątek, i to bydlę wyrzuciło mnie z zamku... - Jak to z zamku? - Z zamku, bo miała zamek. Przyjechałem do drugiej, a ta robi to samo. Wtedy - o, wtedy, panie Chrząszcz... - Cóż wtedy? - Wtedy zwariowałem w lesie. Chrząszcz, który ciężko na ogół pojmował, przecież pojął, że poczciwy Bończa opowiada mu na swój sposób Króla Leara, więc powiada: - Zwariował pan? Zdaje się, że pana to jeszcze zupełnie nie odeszło. - Niech Bóg zapłaci za dobre słowo. Wtedy także dostałem brawo - rzecze Bończa i poszedł komuś opowiadać zdarzenie ,,z własnego życia" - treść Ryszarda III. Szymon chciał się uśmiechnąć, ale zdaje się, że go coś przy tym wysiłku zabolało, bo się skrzywił nieznośnie. - Boli? - spytał cicho Szczygieł. - Nie, wesoło! - odrzekł mu Szymon jego stylem i przymknął oczy. Szczygieł patrzył na niego długo serdecznym, poczciwym wzrokiem, westchnął i odprowadza mnie na bok. - Widzisz? - Widzę. - Źle... - Bardzo źle, Boże, Boże drogi! Mroczno nam się uczyniło na duszy i wszystko nam nagle obmierzło, ludzie i sprzęty. Zacny Bończa, który właśnie kogoś mordował w malowniczej swej opowieści, wydał nam się nudny, krzykliwy malarz z kozią bródką, opowiadający o tym, jak to on raz goły poszedł na bal, wydał nam się idiotyczny - zresztą zmrok zapadający legł nam na duszę ciężkim oparem. Na dworze rozsiadła się w błocie złośliwa, opryskliwa, nudna jesień, wiatr zaś, jej małżonek, targał się we wściekłej pasji, w wieczystej z nią kłótni i nie mając na kim wywrzeć złych swoich humorów, chwytał biedne, sieroce drzewka za włosy i targał nimi jak wściekły. Pogoda była w sam raz dla wisielców. Nie było potrzeba wypraszać gości, bo w filozoficznym zbiorze uwag o poetach, malarzach, rzeźbiarzach i kobietach lekkiego autoramentu to także należy zanotować, że wyzwolony członek jednego z takich wyzwolonych fachów za żaden majątek nie usiedzi w uczciwym domu od tej chwili, kiedy na ulicy zapalą dychawiczną latarnię. W knajpie będzie siedział, bo to się nie liczy, poza tym jednak w żadnym zamkniętym lokalu; może być deszcz, zawierucha, Sodoma w powietrzu, Gomora na ziemi, to nic, taki jeden z drugim okręci się w jakąś imitację płaszcza i będzie łaził po deszczu i błocie. Znając dokładnie ten solidny szczegół z psychologii naszych braci, byliśmy pewni, że się nam za chwilę lokal opróżni, co się też stało dokładnie, jakby po zapaleniu pierwszej latarni na ulicy podawano bezpłatną kolację z szampanem. Zostaliśmy we trzech u Szczygła, ja w tej niczym nie uzasadnionej nadziei, że u przyjaciela malarza, nagrodzonego złotym medalem, znajdzie się przecież coś do zjedzenia, inaczej za co - pytam - szympansowi temu dali takie odznaczenie? Chrząszcz widocznie nie chciał wychodzić z innymi, teraz jednak podniósł się z trudem, podniósłszy się zaś począł kaszlać chrapliwie. Dla człowieka ze zrujnowanym płucem, z którym się tam coś wieczyście działo nowego, najstraszliwszą porą była wiosna i jesień, a do tego jeszcze jesień taka, jaka była tego nieszczęsnego roku: zaplugawiona, przemokła od deszczu, wściekła, już bardzo późna, która w bezrozumnej irytacji i w szale niszczenia wszystko mieszała z błotem jak zła jędza, która sama niepiękna ciska w błoto resztki dobrej sławy minionej wiosny, złote liście z zawiści i z zazdrości, że ktoś piękny jest na świecie. Kaszel męczył Chrząszcza tak bardzo, że bladł jak trup, a na czoło wychodził mu pot zimny, jadowity, złowrogi. Teraz właśnie zbladł tak śmiertelnie i zachwiał się na nogach. - Usiądź, Szymuś! - rzekł cicho Szczygieł. Chrząszcz usiadł i patrzył na nas przerażonym wzrokiem. Bał się, biedaczysko, abyśmy przypadkiem nie dostrzegli, że pluje krwią. O, biedaku najdroższy! Zaczął mówić z trudem. - Ja jestem zdrów... sami przecież widzicie... bardzo zdrów... I spieszę się, bo mam robotę w domu. - Przy lampie nie będziesz malował - rzekłem. - Nie znasz się na tym, właśnie że będę. Prawda, Szczygieł, że można malować przy lampie? Szczygieł nic nie odpowiedział, tylko spojrzał na mnie porozumiewawczo. Potem z energią, jakiej nie można się było w nim spodziewać, przystąpił do Chrząszcza, spojrzał mu głęboko w oczy i rzekł: - Zostaniesz! - Nie mogę, przysięgam, że nie mogę... - Zostaniesz - rzekł twardo Szczygieł. - Powiedz ty, że nie mogę! - szepnął Szymon zwróciwszy się do mnie po pomoc. Z kolei ja nic nie odpowiedziałem, bo czasem słowo dławi człowieka jak kość twarda i zadzierzysta. - Zostaniesz! - wyrzekł Szczygieł po raz trzeci - Chrząszcz, patrz mi w oczy! - Po co? traktujesz mnie jak dziecko... - Ja wiem, po co. Chrząszcz, jadłeś dzisiaj? Szymon się żachnął, zdawało się jednak, że pobladł jeszcze więcej. - Nie tylko jadłem, ale się objadłem. Co to za pytania! - dodał ciszej. - Mądre pytania. Jadłeś? - Mówię ci, że jadłem. - Co? - Nie pamiętam... Coś tam jadłem... Dajcie mi pokój - prosił łagodnie jak dziecko. - Daj słowo, żeś jadł. Szymon opuścił biedną swoją głowę na piersi i rzekł cicho: - Mało, ale jadłem... - Daj słowo! W tej chwili ozwał się cichutko szept podobny do jęku: - Nic nie jadłem... Chryste Panie! - jęknęło nam w duszy. Szczygieł zaś pytał z dziwnym trudem, udając srogość, która się wciąż zaczepiała o łzy jak o ciernie. - Długo? - Trzeci dzień - odpowiedział szeptem Szymon i podniósł na nas swoje oczy tak biedne, tak ciche i tak spalone gorączką, cierpieniem i głodem, że patrzeć nie można było na nie, na oczy tego cudownego malarza, który talentem przerósł milion, a sercem przerósł siebie. Cisza była w tej chwili wśród nas taka, że słychać było najwyraźniej głuchy świst w piersiach Chrząszcza i siek drobniutkiego deszczu na szybach. Ciemno było, więc nie przysięgnę, że widziałem, przysiąc jednakże mogę, że się dwie wielkie łzy ukazały w poczciwych oczach Szczygła; dziwny człowiek! Gdyby jemu samemu ucinali prawą rękę, którą malował, to by się pewnie przypatrywał najspokojniej, robiłby swoje ponure dowcipy i pytałby pewnie chirurga, czy ma się ułożyć inaczej na operacyjnym stole, aby chirurgowi było wygodniej. A teraz płakało stare chłopisko, długie jak sosna, twarde jak żyła, i oddychało tylko ciężko. Po chwili jednakże usłyszałem pierwsze i ostatnie w życiu dłuższe przemówienie niemowy Eustachego Szczygła. Mówił cicho, lecz dotkliwie; zdawało się, że każde słowo z osobna przypływa do ludzkiego serca, złotym swoim dźwiękiem je otwiera i wchodzi w nie tak dobrym jak dobroć sama. Dziwna to była mowa. - To ty myślisz, Chrząszcz, że przyjaciel to jest pies, prawda, zły, rudy pies? Przecież tak myślisz? Naturalnie! Po co będziesz szedł do przyjaciela, kiedy to pies? Ja bym także nie poszedł... Pewnie! pewnie... Ale bogdajbym skonał, gdybym tak miał pomyśleć... Ty to tam jesteś mądry, wiesz, co robić! Naturalnie, że wiesz... Może nie? Trzy dni nie jeść, to przecież bardzo zdrowo... Głowę bym ci rozbił chętnie za takie gadanie!... Oj, Matko Boska! Toż to są złodziejskie kombinacje! I tobie nie wstyd? Chrząszcz, gadajże do stu tysięcy diabłów, czy tobie nie wstyd? Gadaj, bo się wścieknę! Przecież jakaś poduszka u mnie jest, przecież ten medal parszywy bym sprzedał. A ty zaraz hrabia! Pewnie... pewnie!... Szczygła będziesz prosił! Szczygieł, sprzedaj poduszkę! Jak można? A ja bym sobie z trumny poduszkę wyjął i sprzedał, abyś miał co jeść... Ja bym dla przyjaciela... Chrząszcz!... na miłość boską, nie dajcie mi mówić, bo się zirytuję... Szymek, coś ty najlepszego zrobił? Chrząszcz! Ot, tom się doczekał. Medal dostałem... Bogdaj ich paraliż z tym medalem. Szymon, czemuś nie przyszedł, czemuś nie powiedział!? - Nie śmiałem - szepnął Chrząszcz ostatkiem głosu. - Nie śmiałeś? - krzyczał już Eustachy - nie śmiałeś? Może ci mój sekretarz powiedział, że nie przyjmuję? Nie śmiałeś? Słuchaj, on nie śmiał! - Ty już dla mnie tyle... - Co ja dla ciebie? Bredzisz czy co? To ja mam jeść, kiedyś ty nie jadł?... Toż ja się dziwię, żem się nie udławił, kiedym jadł. Och, Szymek, Szymek! Dyszał ciężko Eustachy Szczygieł wzruszony do szpiku kości; wzruszyło go i to także, że wygłosił nieprawdopodobnie długą mowę, z której pojedyncze słowa, użyte z rozumną oszczędnością, byłyby mu wystarczyły na jakie trzy lata do utrzymywania stosunków z ludźmi. Oparł się o ścianę i patrzył to na Chrząszcza, to na mnie, z czoła zaś lal mu się pot; widocznie ważył coś w duszy, bo się nagle poderwał, przystąpił do mnie i spojrzawszy mi w oczy rzekł cicho: - Ja wychodzę... - Dobrze! Jego mam nie wypuścić? - Jeśli go tu nie zastanę, to cię zabiję. - Bardzo słusznie - odrzekłem - kiedy wrócisz? - Za godzinę. - Niech cię Bóg prowadzi! Szczygieł bał się widocznie nowej rozprawy z Chrząszczem, bo zbierając się do wyjścia ciągle odwracał głowę, potem już ubrany począł czynić jakieś niezrozumiałe strategiczne poruszenia koło drzwi, koło których niby czegoś szukał; nagle jednym skokiem znalazł się poza nimi. Nie byłem usposobiony do śmiechu, nie mogłem się jednak od niego powstrzymać obserwując tę cudownie prostą, poczciwą, kochaną naiwność naszego przyjaciela. Szło mu o to, aby Szymon nie spostrzegł, że on wychodzi, więc dlatego ten nieporównany dyplomata wałęsał się koło drzwi przez dziesięć minut z kapeluszem na głowie i z parasolem w ręku. Chrząszcz naturalnie widział to wszystko, zdaje się jednak, że mu zabrakło siły do protestu, spojrzał tylko boleśnie w stronę drzwi, kiedy Eustachy znikł za nimi. Zapytał cicho: - Dokąd on poszedł? - Zdaje mi się, że po naftę - zaraz wróci... Zbliżyłem się do Chrząszcza i położyłem mu lekko rękę na głowie. - Szymek! - rzekłem - toś ty naprawdę nie jadł przez trzy dni? Jeśliś nie chciał do Szczygła, to czemuś nie przyszedł do mnie? - A ty sam wiele razy jadłeś przez ten czas? Nie mogłem na to odpowiedzieć zbyt dokładnie, toteż zamilkliśmy na dłuższą chwilę, po czym starałem się łagodnie poprzeć gwałtowne wywody Szczygła. Powiadam więc: - Wiesz, Szymonie, posłuchaj ty Szczygła... Po co będziesz marniał na tej swojej pustelni? Ja się tu także sprowadzę i będzie nam dobrze jak dawniej, i wesoło będzie jak dawniej. - Wesoło nie będzie... - Będzie! słowo daję, że będzie! A cóż to, starcy jesteśmy czy co? Zobaczysz, że odżyjesz. Hę, hę! Szymonie, pamiętasz nasz bal? - Pamiętam... - Zrobimy teraz nowy, tylko wspanialszy, Szczygieł się od dwóch lat dopomina... Mówiłem z Chrząszczem jak z dzieckiem, któremu się obiecuje nowego drewnianego konika, aby płakać przestało. On mi jednak odpowiada wciąż dziwnym głosem i smutno: - Bal będzie, ale beze mnie... - Jak może być bez ciebie? - Będzie stypa... Zaśmiałem się, ale tak jakoś dziwnie, że mi się samemu uczyniło strasznie po tym śmiechu. Mówiłem więc z tym humorem, który sobie ze smutku wyrywa włosy: - Ty, Szymek, jesteś zawsze wesoły, a to najlepszy znak, żeś zdrów. Toż ty byk jesteś, nie człowiek; co bym ja dał za twoje muskuły! Ej, Szymonie, pawianie jeden! Zobaczysz, co my tu z ciebie zrobimy... Goście co dnia, co dnia bal!... Bończa jest do takiego interesu doskonały - co? Jak ci się podobał ten stary histrion? Dobry chłop i wesoły... Potem, Szymciu, jak Pan Bóg da doczekać, ja sprzedaję powieść, wy ze Szczygłem sprzedajecie galerię i na wiosnę jedziemy do Włoch. Do wiosny napiszę, pomysł już mam... - Napisz o moim małżeństwie - rzekł Chrząszcz. Jednym skokiem starałem się wydostać ze wspomnień, których się bałem jak śmierci; spojrzałem z trwogą na Szymona, on zaś, jakby cały czas tylko o tym jednym myślał, patrzył gdzieś przed siebie w przestrzeń i coś tam w niej widział jak na wielkiej, przyciemnionej scenie, gdzie genialny aktor, mrok - lepił z siebie widma i węglem rysował jakiś dramat, co się kłębił w powietrzu przy cichej muzyce deszczu, szklanymi palcami grającego na szybach. Po chwili Szymon przymknął oczy i mówił cicho i tak dziwnie, że zdawało się, że zanim wypowie słowo, to mu się bacznie przygląda, czy dość ocieka krwią; miałem wrażenie, że sobie ten człowiek sam własną ręką ściska serce i że za chwilę zacznie wyć z bólu. Cofnąłem się pod ścianę, bo mnie dreszcz przechodził, ile razy spojrzałem na bladą, bledszą jeszcze w ruchomym mroku niż zwykle twarz najmilszego z przyjaciół, jakiego drugiego nie miałem w ubogim moim życiu. On zaś mówił: - Napisz wszystko o niej i o mnie, ale przysięgnij we wstępie do książki, że to wszystko prawda, bo ci nikt nie uwierzy... - Daj pokój, daj pokój!... - Napisz, że byłbym sobie dla niej serce wydarł z piersi... że byłbym sobie głowę roztrzaskał na pierwsze jej żądanie... że byłbym matkę własną zabił, gdyby była tego chciała... - Szymuś! - Pamiętaj, nie zapomnij tak napisać... Możesz w moim imieniu przysiąc, że byłbym o wszystkim zapomniał, co było... Człowiek nie ma prawa sądzić niczyjej przeszłości... To może nie ona była winna, lecz matka... Ale potem, ale potem... Potem to ona za pieniądze... Och, Jezus Maria!... Mnie wysyłali z domu... - Dość! - rzekłem czując, że ten człowiek oszaleje, jeśli będzie mówił dłużej - po co to wszystko tak długo pamiętasz? - Będę pamiętał do śmierci! - powiedział Chrząszcz i rękę położył gwałtownie na serce. Zastanowiło mnie to, że Chrząszcz, który zwykle mówił nieporządnie, niewymyślnie, po prostu, bez silenia się na szukanie jakiegokolwiek zaokrąglonego słowa, mówił teraz do mnie jak gdyby patetycznie, jak gdyby wygłaszał frazesy z roli dobrze umianej. W istocie dobrze ją umiał. Tych niewielu ciężkich, strasznych słów uczył się ten człowiek równo przez dwa lata i szlifował je własnym sercem w długich rozmowach z samym sobą, w swojej zimnej pracowni pod dachem, gdzie mieszkała z nim przyczajona rozpacz, smutek oniemiały i ślepy ból. Pojąłem teraz, że Szymon tam już wrócić nie może, i to za żadną cenę, dlatego po pierwsze, że sczeźnie z głodu i z zimna, i dlatego po drugie, że oszaleje, jeśli nie będzie przy nim ustawicznie kogoś, co go gwałtem zwróci w inną stronę, aby patrzył przed siebie, nie poza siebie, gdzie zostało plugastwo. Miałem wrażenie, że biedak nie chce wracać do siebie, że go tam wprawdzie coś ciągnie, lecz równocześnie trwoży się tej mroźnej samotności pod dachem, dokąd się jak nietoperze na opuszczoną wieżę złażą wraz z mrokiem wszystkie smętki, które wiatr jesienny z całego zwiewa miasta. Kiedy więc wiatr z deszczem bijący o szyby zgłuszył ostatnie echo pokrwawionych słów Chrząszcza, powiedziałem mu: - Szymek, ułożone więc, że zostaniesz tutaj? Kiedy zechcesz, powrócisz do siebie, ale to ani dziś, ani jutro; będziesz siedział tutaj i malował. Namaluj Bończę jako Hamleta, kiedy w rękach trzyma czerep Yoricka; ja ci będę pozował do tej czaszki, doskonale, co!? Pamiętasz, jakem ci pozował do Wisielca w parku? Znalazłbyś taką drugą fizjonomię od szubienicy? Myślałem, że się biedaczysko uśmiechnie, ale nie. Po chwili kurcz kaszlu znów go ułapił za pierś i złymi rękoma dławił go za gardło, pomyślałem, że gdyby go trzeba nawet przywiązać do łóżka, to go stąd nie wypuścimy. W tej chwili z nocnej swej wyprawy powrócił Szczygieł obładowany jak wielbłąd w pustyni; przemokły był do nitki, bo, rzecz prosta, jak wyszedł z parasolem pod pachą, tak też z nim powrócił, ani na chwilę go nie otworzywszy, bo zapomniał na śmierć, że go ma przy sobie - tak zresztą było zawsze i nie było się czemu dziwić. Zdjął z siebie ładunki, spojrzał na Chrząszcza, potem na mnie; porozumieliśmy się wzrokiem i zatwierdziliśmy jednogłośną uchwałę, że choćby nam przyszło użyć siły, Szymon już stąd nie wyjdzie. Po chwili rozbłysło światło w salonach Szczygła, okno zostało zakryte bardzo słonecznym, wielkim obrazem, samowar, oddany w doświadczone moje ręce, zadymił, zasyczał, po czym parsknął wspaniale jak rasowy rumak, który chce zrzucić jeźdźca, gwizdnął przez nos kurka, chcąc mnie odstraszyć, stęknął głęboko z rezygnacji i rozpoczął wreszcie szemrzeć już jednostajnie, ułagodzony, widząc, że z mistrzem sprawa. Szczygieł, sprawny jak maitre wielkiego paryskiego hotelu, ubierał stół do uczty, w której mieli wziąć udział trzej królowie; ku memu niesłychanemu zdumieniu i wprost nieprzyzwoitej radości wydobył ze swych juków butelkę wina, którą ustawił na środku placu jak wzniosłą kolumnę Vendóme, spostrzegł jednak ten obrzydły Kafr mój rozelśniony wzrok, bo zbliżywszy się do mnie zapowiedział mi szeptem: - Matka Boska cię pokarze, gdybyś z tego wychlał choć kropelkę - wino jest dla Szymona! - Słusznie! - odszepnąłem mu z całym przekonaniem i dlatego, żem miłował Szymona więcej, niżbym miłował brata, i dlatego, że wszystkie zaklęcia bogobojne miały na mnie niesłychany wpływ. Po chwili, kiedyśmy spojrzeli na stół, pomyśleliśmy z wielkim przekonaniem, że niejaki Lukullus i niejaki Gamasz, to byli partacze pierwszej klasy, szewcy, a nie smakosze. Czy Lukullus jadł marynowanego w cebuli śledzia? Nie jadł, bo nie wiedział, co dobre. Czy Gamasz pożarł kiedy wianek serdelków? Gamasz był także bałwan! Żaden też z nich w niechlujnym i obżartym swym życiu nie zaznał rozkoszy, jaką daje umiejętne spożycie czarnej rzodkwi, którą się cokolwiek ogrzewa nad szkiełkiem lampy, co zalecają najpierwsi kucharze świata i najznakomitsze dzieła kulinarne, gdyż subtelne to danie jest w tym czasie zazwyczaj zmarznięte na kość. Nie wspominam już nawet o rozmaitych przepysznych dodatkach, jak prawdziwa herbata, mało, i to tylko dla tym milszego aromatu, mieszana z suszonymi wierzbowymi liśćmi, jak tytuń, jakiego z całą pewnością żaden dotąd nie palił sułtan, jak wreszcie ser szwajcarski, zaszczyt swemu macierzystemu przynoszący krajowi, choć go nigdy nie oglądał, tęsknotę zaś swoją wyrażał przez wydzielanie woni, które miały w sobie nawet cokolwiek zapachu szwajcarskich ziół i szwajcarskiej obory. Szczygieł musiał zapewne, korzystając z niepogody, zatłamsić po drodze jakiegoś bardzo bogatego przechodnia, jeśli zdołał tego wszystkiego nakupić. Uczciwym sposobem porządny człowiek do takiej niesłychanej uczty nie dojdzie. Znać też było pewne wzruszenie na twarzy Szczygła i mojej, bo Chrząszcz nawet nie patrzył, jakie się nad stołem odbywają misteria, a jednak i on się zdumiał, kiedyśmy go uroczyście pod ręce go ująwszy doprowadzili do stołu. - Szczygieł - rzekł - ty musisz być bardzo bogaty... - Mam dobra na Ukrainie - odrzekł z powagą Eustachy. - Jeszcześmy tam nie byli - dodałem - administrują jednak dobrze. Ze zgrozą jednak patrzyliśmy, że mimo niesłychanej wystawności uczty Chrząszcz nie mógł jeść; wygłodzony był biedaczyna nieco ponad normę. Coś tam przełknął z trudem i wypił kieliszek wina. Nagle zauważyszy naszą wstrzemięźliwość powiada: - Czemuż wy nie pijecie? Szczygieł poczerwieniał i odrzecze: - Doktor mi zakazał... - Ja uczyniłem ślub - szepnąłem. Chrząszcz spojrzał na nas uważnie i uśmiechnął się smutno; we wszystko mógł uwierzyć, tylko nie w to, aby Szczygieł gadał z doktorami, dla których czuł żywiołową pogardę, albo żebym ja czynił śluby. Widział, że wino jest tylko dla niego i że złodziej nie strzeże tak złodzieja, jak myśmy się obaj strzegli ze Szczygłem, aby się jeden nie wyłamał z poleceń lekarza, drugi zaś ze zobowiązań wobec Kościoła. Mimo to jednakże zaczęliśmy ze Szczygłem dokazywać jak dzieci, byle Szymona rozbawić; zdawało się nam przez chwilę, że wróciły dawne, dobre czasy, kiedy to sobie człowiek równo tyle robił z całego świata, co z dziurawego buta, do którego nie ma pary - złudzenie jednak znikało natychmiast, ile razy spojrzeliśmy na twarz Chrząszcza. Ten człowiek musiał być bardzo chory i dokazuje jakichś cudów z mocną swoją wolą, że nie upada z krzesła, tylko się trzyma na nim, jak gdyby nic. Ale i do tego wysiłku przestał być zdolnym po chwili, kiedy dał sobą powodować jak dzieckiem: odebraliśmy mu przeklętą fajkę, z którą się nie rozłączał, po czym rozbierać poczęliśmy go do snu, on zaś, choć nie tak dawno groził, że za nic na świecie nie pozostanie i że musi wrócić do siebie - patrzył tylko na nas z wdzięcznością i słowa nie rzekł przeciw temu. Szczygieł mógłby być najznakomitszą siostrą miłosierdzia w najznakomitszym szpitalu. Jak on cudownie umiał chodzić koło Chrząszcza! Ten długi człowiek, który, zdawało się, ma za wiele rąk i za wiele nóg, bo mu się to wszystko wciąż plątało tak, że sobie z tym rady dać nie umiał, ten człowiek, który czasem zapominał, gdzie mieszka, a nigdy jeszcze w życiu podczas deszczu nie otworzył trzymanego w ręku parasola - krzątał się cicho, na palcach, zręcznie i sprawnie, przysposobił łóżko, przygotował wszystko, potem ułożył Chrząszcza do snu lekko i miękko. Zacny Szczygieł! Mnie ulokował na jakiejś katowskiej kanapie, sam zaś skonstruował sobie dziwne łoże na podium, na którym stały modele; całą noc jednakże oka nie zmrużył, bo ile razy Szymon westchnął lub jęknął, Szczygieł podnosił się bez szelestu i szedł ku niemu, długi jak duch, patrzeć, czy mu czego nie potrzeba. Nazajutrz Szymon już nie powstał z łóżka. Sprzeczał się wprawdzie i kaprysił, groził, że przez okno wyskoczy. Szczygieł jednakże był z granitu, godził się na wszystko, przyznał Szymonowi z góry najzupełniejszą słuszność w wyborze drogi przez okno z szóstego piętra, radził mu nawet, żeby podpalił dom, a wtedy go jakiś strażak wyniesie na plecach - zapowiedział jednakże, że go przez drzwi nie wypuści, co było zupełnie prawdopodobne, gdyż przede wszystkim wyniósł gdzieś Szymonowy przyodziewek. Szymon został wzięty do niewoli podstępem. Szczygieł zapowiedział mi znowu, że życiem własnym ręczę za Chrząszcza, gdyby chciał uciekać, i znowu gdzieś poszedł. Powrócił z bardzo uprzejmym człowiekiem w złotych okularach, który rozejrzał się najpierw bardzo ciekawie po pracowni, uśmiechnął się litościwie, potem usiadł koło łóżka Chrząszcza. Ten spojrzał na niego ponuro, bo się dorozumiał, że małpa Szczygieł sprowadził lekarza, nie pytając jego przedtem o pozwolenie. My obaj staliśmy w oddaleniu, przy oknie, uprzejmy zaś lekarz rozpoczął dyskurs z Szymonem, dyskurs jednakże był tylko jednostronny. gdyż Szymon nie odpowiadał; staruszek uśmiechnął się na znak, że już takich widział, po czym nie zważając na zbójeckie miny pacjenta, przyłożył mu głowę do piersi; bałem się przez chwilę, że Chrząszcz odgryzie mu widoczne ucho, ale biedak, Szymon, nadrabiał tylko miną i raczej z przyzwyczajenia zapowiadał poczciwą swoją gębą, że Szymon Chrząszcz jest to dziki malarz, który konowałom nie da badać szlachetnych swoich piersi. Naprawdę jednak to miał dziwną trwogę w jasnych swoich, dobrych, niebieskich oczach wielkiego dziecka. Lekarz powstał, Szymon zaś, chcąc widocznie ukryć strach, przymknął oczy, ale z taką miną twarzy, która miała oznaczać, że sobie straszliwie nic nie robi z tego, co się lekarzowi podobało znaleźć w głębi jego piersi. Staruszek podszedł do nas i mówił cicho: - Czemuście mnie przyzwali tak późno? - Późno? Czyżby aż tak?... - Trzeba go było gdzieś wysłać. Ot, biedaczysko! W tym stanie nie dojedzie... On już nie ma płuc... - Będzie żył? - zapytał Szczygieł tak cicho i z takim rozpaczliwym akcentem, że lekarz spojrzał na niego uważnie. - Panowie są jego krewni? - Nie - odrzekłem - przyjaciele... - Ja za nic nie ręczę, ale może będzie żył. Uczynimy wszystko, żeby żył... Mój Boże!... organizm taki silny. Ja tu będę częściej przychodził. Żal mi serdecznie tego biedaka. Czy to malarz? - Tak, to malarz... - Och, naprawdę mi go żal. Do diabla! co pan robi!? To Szczygieł chwycił rękę zacnego staruszka i do ust ją przycisnął. - Niech go pan ratuje... to przecież przyjaciel... Złote okulary szanownego starca cokolwiek się zamgliły, w rozumnych jego oczach pokazały się dwie łzy. - O, gdybym go mógł uratować, gdybym mógł... To wy z przyjaźni, mój Boże! Są jeszcze ludzie na świecie... Pan Bóg z wami, ja tu będę wieczorem, lekarstw trzeba... Pieniędzy naturalnie nie macie, ale to nic, poczciwe chłopcy, jakoś to będzie... Przyniosę... Pilnujcie przyjaciela! Nie dawać mu myśleć!... Do widzenia, przyjaciele! W tej chwili Szczygieł rzucił się na palcach w stronę, gdzie pod ścianą stały obrazki, porwał coś ze cztery i począł je wtykać staruszkowi pod pachę. - Niech pan to weźmie! - szepnął. Lekarz był tak wzruszony, że nie mógł mówić; spojrzał na Szczygła z takim rozczuleniem, z jakim patrzy dobry ojciec na dobrego syna. Wreszcie rzekł z trudem: - Panie! Ja wezmę jeden z tych ślicznych obrazków... Wezmę, bo ile razy spojrzę na niego, to mi przypomni najsmutniejszą i może najradośniejszą chwilę... Ot, ten sad rozkwitły... Bóg was tak pewnie kocha, że wam ocali przyjaciela... Ja to wezmę!... Do widzenia, do widzenia!... Odszedł szybko z obrazeczkiem pod pachą, odwracając twarz; wzruszyła go nasza nędza i złote serce Szczygła, który patrzył teraz z oddalenia na Chrząszcza z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy. Pojęliśmy obaj, że pociecha lekarza była po to, aby nie uderzyć w nas od razu piorunem. Czemu on pytał, czy jesteśmy Szymona krewnymi? Krewnym toby był powiedział prawdę - przyjaciołom nie chciał. Tak, tak, Szymonie najmilszy, raz już Szczygieł śmierć od ciebie odegnał krzykiem - dwa temu już lata - czy mu tylko teraz głosu starczy! O, przyjacielu drogi! Po odejściu lekarza chory otworzył oczy i znów się rozpoczęła dziecinna gra dziecinnych kłamstw, którym by najłatwowierniejszy nie uwierzył człowiek. - Kto to był? - zapytał Chrząszcz, choć przecie wiedział, że to lekarz. - Ten stary, śmieszny człowiek? O tego pytasz? - Nikt inny nie był... - Więc o tego ci idzie... Mówić nie warto, jakiś maniak. - Czemu maniak? - Chciał ciebie koniecznie zobaczyć. - Aha! mnie chciał zobaczyć - a czemu? - Jemu się zdaje, że jest doktorem, a tobie się zdaje, że jesteś chorym. - Szczygieł! - Co takiego? - Ty jesteś bardzo wesoły człowiek. - Bardzo! - odrzekł z ponurym przekonaniem Szczygieł. Była chwila ciszy, a potem znów taki dialog, jaki prowadzą marionetki, które nie są obowiązane do logicznego myślenia, nie umieją kłamać, a chcą to uczynić niezmiernie chytrze. - Szczygieł! - szepnął znowu Chrząszcz. - Co, Szymku? - A czemuś ty jego całował po rękach? Szczygieł pobladł i spojrzał na mnie wzrokiem błagającym o pomoc. - Ja? - jąkał - ja jego po rękach? - Tak, ty jego... widziałem... - To ciekawe! - rzekł Szczygieł w rozpaczy. - Powiedz, czemu? - Przede wszystkim jest to niemożliwe... - A jednak widziałem! - Widziałeś? Ach, już wiem... Spojrzałem i ja z ciekawością na Eustachego, czekając, co wymyśli, bo wiedziałem, że struś prędzej by wymyślił jakieś przyzwoite kłamstwo niż on. - Już wiem - mówił - raz go widziałem w tramwaju... - I co z tego? - I takem się wzruszył ujrzawszy go teraz niespodzianie... Zresztą to jest daleki krewny mojej matki! O, tak! krewny matki! Teraz sobie przypomniałem! Nawet biedaczysko Szymon się uśmiechnął i już więcej nie pytał widząc, że Szczygieł wolałby być łamany kołem, niż odpowiadać na takie pytania; sprawiał on przy tej operacji, zmuszającej go do gadania, wrażenie nieszczęsnego człowieka, któremu zakrzywionym ostrzem wydzierają wnętrzności, korzystając tedy z pierwszej pauzy w dialogu, porwał jakiś dzbanek i szybko wyszedł po wodę. Tego dnia pod wieczór zdarzyło się nam coś, co się jeszcze nie zdarzyło: przyszło do nas dwóch posłańców, z których jeden zapytał z szacunkiem, gdzie ma złożyć większą ilość drzewa, drugi zaś założył cały stół prowiantami i lekarstwami; były wśród tych prowiantów rzeczy, o których czytaliśmy w romansach, żaden z nas jednak nie wiedział dobrze, jak się to je. Radość naszą zmącił jedynie Szczygieł niemądrym zachowaniem się wobec posłańca, bo zamiast rzec mu: "połóżcie to tutaj, dobry człowieku!" - rzec mu to zaś z godnością gentlemana, którego stać na takie zakupy - Szczygieł wyściskał go ze wszystkich stron, zdaje się, że mu się nawet przedstawił, i z ukłonami wyprowadził zdumionego człowieka na schody. Wszystko to przysłał nam poczciwy, dobry doktor, odpłacając się zapewne za ten wysmarowany olejem kicz Szczygła, którego bym sobie nie powiesił w grobie, bobym potem nie mógł zmartwychwstać ze strachu, że znowu ten obraz zobaczę. Właściwie to ja trochę przesadzam, bo obraz był doskonały, ale mnie złość wzięła na wszelki brak u Szczygła arystokratycznej godności. Doktor sam przyszedł już prawie w nocy, zmęczony bardzo i zmokły od deszczu; zapowiedział nam od progu, że jeśli który z nas wypowie jedno słowo podziękowania, to on pójdzie i nie wróci. Dobrze! Ale własne dzieci nie patrzyły chyba nigdy na niego takim serdecznym wzrokiem, z jakim myśmy patrzyli. Chrząszcz nawet, który miał wszelkie prawo, czyniąc użytek ze swych zasad, uważać lekarza za ciężkiego wroga, uśmiechnął się do niego i badając, czy żaden z nas nie patrzy, uścisnął mu silnie rękę. Staruszek powiedział nam po cichu, co mamy robić z lekarstwami, potem usiadł koło Szymona i znów go badał delikatnie i prawie że niewidocznie; rozgadał się poczciwina o tym i o owym, opowiadał, kogo leczy, co robi, co czyta; raz wspomniał moje nazwisko, a mnie wszystka krew uciekła z serca. Potem mówi: - Panie Chrząszcz, był pan we Włoszech? - Byłem... - A chciałby pan być jeszcze raz? Chrząszcz odpowiedział mu wzrokiem niezmiernie wyraziście. - No, to ja panu coś powiem... Pan trochę kaszle, ale to jest dziecinna choroba. Poleży pan sobie trochę i wyśpi się, a na wiosnę pojedziemy obaj do Włoch. Ja tam parę rubli mam, to się podzielimy, a pan mi za to papieża pokaże. Dobrze? Dwie jasne łzy w niebieskich oczach Szymona były odpowiedzią dość zrozumiałą. - Upijemy się włoskim winem! - mówił szybko staruszek patrząc tkliwie na malarza. - Barletta... - szepnął Chrząszcz. - Co to takiego? wino? - Wino... - Niech będzie barletta... Ja bardzo nawet lubię to wino, choć go nigdy nie piłem. Więc co, zgoda? Chrząszcz się uśmiechnął jak do niebiańskiego widzenia i szepnął: - O, Boże! Boże! - Tylko pilnować zdrowia, mistrzu kochany, zażywać lekarstwa, słuchać mnie i przyjaciół. Bo malarze to jest niesforny naród i nie da sobą kierować. Proszę tedy pamiętać, panie malarzu, że moim zastępcą jest tutaj pan Szczygieł i jeśli on się na pana poskarży, to nie będziemy pili tego wina, co się tak ładnie nazywa. Jak to się ono nazywa? - Barletta!... - Aha, właśnie! Teraz żegnam cały Olimp i życzę dobrej nocy! Król tak by od nas nie schodził, jak ten nasz wielki przyjaciel, z takimi honorami; Szymon go odprowadzał jedynie uszczęśliwionym wzrokiem. Po chwili zaś miał dłuższą ze Szczygłem konferencję. - Szczygieł, przyjacielu - mówił wskazując na lekarstwa - to ja to mam wszystko wlać do wnętrza? - Wszystko! - I potem będę zdrów? - Będziesz, bracie. - A jak to się pije? - Łyżeczkę, co godzina. - To głupio! - Czemu głupio? - Po co tak kropelkami? Ja jestem odważny... Ja to mogę wychlać wszystko od razu, bo szkoda czasu. - To nie wino! - Wszystko jedno, ja wypiję! - Nie dam! - rzekł groźnie Szczygieł. Chrząszcz spojrzał na niego z litością. - I to się nazywa przyjaciel... Jutro się wyprowadzam! Lecz się biedaczysko nie wyprowadził. Każdy następny dzień był gorszy. Na nic były lekarstwa, na nic ojcowskie starania przezacnego staruszka, na nic przechodzące pojęcie starania Eustachego - wszystko było za późno. Szymon marniał z każdym dniem i przez jakie dwa tygodnie od tego czasu słuchaliśmy z trwogą coraz większą oddechu Szymona, którego wciąż pokrywał zimny pot. - Doktorze! - rzekł raz cicho - nie będziemy pili barletty... Staruszek nic nie odrzekł, tylko odwróciwszy się począł przecierać chustką złote okulary. - Nie dajcie mu myśleć o śmierci! - rzekł do nas szeptem. Czyniliśmy tedy, co było w ludzkiej mocy; ponieważ Szymon nie mógł spać, siadaliśmy przy nim we dwóch wieczorem i godzinami całymi opowiadałem mu bajki jak dziecku. Głos mi się łamał, bo coś mnie wciąż chwytało za gardło, myśleć nie mogłem, a przecież mówiłem; wymyślałem niestworzone historie, awantury arabskie, byle tylko były wesołe. Czasem się więc w moich opowieściach targnął jakiś rozpaczliwy humor, słowa moje tarzały się od śmiechu, kiedy się spotkały, śmieszne, nieraz obłąkanie śmieszne, a z nas - nikt się nie zaśmiał. Chrząszcz nie mógł, bo go, zdaje się, przy każdym nawet uśmiechu w piersiach bolało nieznośnie, Szczygieł śmiać się po ludzku nie umiał, a ja - gdy się czasem ze swoich obłąkanych zaśmiałem konceptów - milknąłem w tejże chwili i patrzyłem ze strachem dookoła obszernej, mrocznej pracowni, patrząc, kto to się w niej w jakimś ciemnym kącie śmieje tak niesamowicie. Jednego razu sprowadziliśmy Bończę, aby swoimi kawałami uradował duszę biednego Szymona. Poczciwy aktor napełnił cały lokal wrzawą i hałasem i począł pleść niestworzone rzeczy; opowiadał wszystkie możliwe dramaty na swój nieludzki sposób, śmiał się, krzyczał, jęczał, beczał, gadał i gwizdał, udawał wszystkich po kolei. My udawaliśmy, że się śmiejemy - Szymon zaś słuchał, lecz leżał nieruchomy, z twarzą z wosku, dyszał tylko bardzo ciężko, czasem zaś dziwnie przejmujący świst słychać było wśród oddechu. Kończyło się. Boże drogi, Boże miłościwy! Zaczynałem się bać o Szczygła; chodził blady i jakby z krzyża zdjęty. Czasem, kiedy zdawało się, że Chrząszcz usnął, siadał przy nim i przez godzinę nie odwracał spojrzenia od jego zbiedzonej twarzy; w oczach miał wtedy taką rozpacz, czasem znów taką bezsilną wściekłość, że strach było patrzeć. Obaj ze Szczygłem jużeśmy prawie nie mówili - bo i o czym było mówić? Mrok zapadł, a my milcząc siedzieliśmy przy Szymonie. Deszcz jesienny lał wciąż i mył od kilku tygodni szyby. Z dala dochodziła przytłumiona, głucha, tępa wrzawa miasta. Szymon oddychał nierówno. W te wszystkie głosy wplątywać się począł powoli głos inny, nadzwyczajnej piękności: to ktoś śpiewał. Głos był kobiecy i brzmiał gdzieś niedaleko, za którąś ścianą. Szymon go również usłyszał, bo lekko otworzył oczy i słuchał. Potem szepnął: - Kto to śpiewa? - Nie chcesz, żeby śpiewano? - Chcę bardzo... bardzo... Słuchaliśmy długo patrząc na twarz Szymona, którego ten śpiew miękki jakby gładził po biednej twarzy, bo się leciuchno rozjaśniła; kiedy zaś śpiew umilkł, on go jeszcze słuchał oczy znów przymknąwszy. Spojrzeliśmy na siebie ze Szczygłem i wiedzieliśmy, co czynić. Chodziłem nazajutrz po całym domu w poszukiwaniu tej śpiewającej. Pokazano mi jakieś drzwi na poddaszu; zapukałem nieśmiało i wszedłem; śpiewaczką była jakaś biedna, dobra panienka z jasnymi oczyma, która w pierwszej chwili przeraziła się moimi odwiedzinami. Powiedziałem jej krótko: - Pani! przyjaciel mój, malarz, umiera, kilka kroków stąd; usłyszał śpiew pani i lżej mu się uczyniło na duszy. Niech Bóg pani za to zapłaci... To jest człowiek bardzo nieszczęśliwy, a śpiew pani jest jak dobre słowo. Niech pani śpiewa jak najwięcej... Panienka spojrzała na mnie smutno. - Gdzie panowie mieszkają? - Te same schody, drugie drzwi na prawo. - Tam mieszka pan Szczygieł. - My u niego. - Pański przyjaciel bardzo chory? - Bardzo, nadziei nie ma. - Niech mu pan powie, że będę śpiewała... - Dziękuję pani. - ...i że mu życzę jak najlepiej... - Dobrze! Powiem mu to... Jeszcze raz, niech pani Bóg zapłaci. - Drugie drzwi na prawo? - Tak, tuż obok strychu. Tego dnia miał biedny Szymon szczęśliwą chwilę, bo słuchał oddalonego śpiewu przez cały wieczór, nazajutrz zaś po raz drugi już w tym krótkim czasie uwierzyliśmy w serce ludzkie; kiedyśmy znowu niemi siedzieli przy łóżku, ktoś cicho zapukał. Szczygieł powłócząc nogami poszedł otworzyć i zdębiał: we drzwiach stanęła ta biedna panienka, drżąca i zawstydzona. Poznawszy ją, położyłem palec na ustach dając jej znak, aby weszła cichutko; szepnąłem Szczygłowi, kto to jest, a on, spojrzawszy na nią tym wzrokiem, jakim się patrzy na dobre dziecko, nie rzekł ani słowa, tylko jej rączynę, igłami pokłutą, podniósł do ust. Panienka weszła na palcach, rozejrzała się po pracowni i zatrzymała wzrok na Szymonie, który nie otworzył oczu. - To on? - szepnęła. - On... - Biedaczysko!... Patrzyła długo na jego śmiertelnie bladą twarz, potem stanąwszy w oddaleniu poczęła śpiewać cichutko jakąś smutną, biedną piosenkę o tym, jak jakieś serce umarło z miłości, a dziewczyna ulitowawszy się nad nim położyła na nim swe ręce, białe jak lilie, i serce ożyło. Patrzyliśmy w twarz Szymona; najpierw drgnęła, znieruchomiała znowu i powlokła się, jeśli to tylko być mogło, jeszcze większą bladością; słuchał długo, potem otworzył oczy jakby z trudem, jakby się bał podnieść powieki. Wpatrzył się następnie w jaśniejącą postać kobiecą i nie mógł od niej oderwać wzroku; zdawało się, że chce wysiłkiem podnieść głowę i nie może. Panienka, spotkawszy się z tymi oczyma, w których były wszystkie nieszczęścia, wszystkie bóle i wszystkie biedy, skończyła piosenkę głosem nieswoim, w którym była litość, przerażenie i ból. - Niech pani nie śpiewa! - szepnął Szczygieł - jego widok kobiety... Nie skończył, bo się rzucił ku Szymonowi, który omdlał. Ja wyprowadziłem panienkę, która nie widziała drogi przez łzy. Od tego czasu nie słyszeliśmy już śpiewu. We trzy dni potem Szymonowi uczyniło się lepiej; dał znak, że chce coś mówić, więc nachyliliśmy się nad nim, bo szept nawet bolał go widocznie. - Niech jeden z was - szeptał - pójdzie do mojej pracowni... - Dobrze, Szymuś - rzekł Szczygieł - ja tam pójdę. - Są tam obrazy... - Wiem, wiem... Przynieść ci? - Tak... - Wszystkie? - Wszystkie... - Już idę - mówił Szczygieł - lepiej ci? - O, lepiej, lepiej! Szczygieł poszedł do pracowni Szymona, ja z nim zostałem. - Mój drogi - szepnął - zrób mi łaskę. - Czego tylko pragniesz, bracie. - Napisz wierszyk... - Wierszyk?! - Krótki, ale serdeczny... w moim imieniu... - Dobrze, dobrze, a o czym? - Do panienki... tej, która śpiewała!... - Ile tylko zechcesz, ile zechcesz. Zaniosę jej i powiem, że ty jej przeze mnie dziękujesz. - Tak... tak... Po godzinie wrócił Szczygieł, a za nim niesiono stosy obrazów. Zauważyłem, że Eustachy jest zupełnie dosłownie przerażony. - Co ci się stało? - szepnąłem. - Nic, nic... zobaczysz! Szymon kazał odsunąć firanki na górnych szybach i rozstawić swoje obrazy rzędem, tak aby mógł je widzieć wszystkie, a było ich około trzydziestu. Spojrzałem i serce we mnie zamarło. Czyż to możliwe, czy ja nie oszalałem?! To ten człowiek po to się zmykał, aby to malować? O, Boże drogi! Na trzydziestu obrazach wymalował Szymon trzydzieści razy - swoją żonę, "Andziulkę". Przez dwa lata konał z głodu i nie sprzedał ani jednego obrazu, przez dwa lata malował tę twarz, na której rozświetlał podziwianą kiedyś przez nas słodycz spojrzenia, i przez dwa lata własnymi rękoma rozrywał bliznę, darł własne serce. O, Szymonie, Szymonie! Staliśmy bladzi jak trupy, a on wpatrywał się obłąkanym wzrokiem w każdą twarz z osobna i do każdej się uśmiechał; czasem, kiedy wzrokiem napotkał roztęskniony, śliczny wzrok portretu, to aż oczy przymykał w rozczuleniu. Zapomniał zupełnie o tym, że my jesteśmy w pracowni, nie widział nas ani słyszał. - Po coś to przyniósł? - szepnąłem do Szczygła. Ten rozłożył tylko ręce w rozpaczy i patrzył z niepokojem na Szymona, z którym się działy dziwne rzeczy; na twarz, która była jak z wosku, wystąpiły ceglaste rumieńce, na czole miał grube krople potu; ręce miał złożone na piersi, jakby się modlił, wargi mu drżały też, jak podczas modlitwy. Nie wiedzieliśmy, co czynić; żaden z nas nie miał odwagi, by chwycić te straszliwe płótna i cisnąć je za okno, bo patrząc na dziwną ekstazę Chrząszcza, byliśmy przekonani, że on skoczy za nimi, choćby miał użyć ostatka sił. Szczygieł zbliżył się na palcach do łóżka. - Szymuś! - szepnął. Chrząszcz nie odpowiadał. - Szymuś, daj spokój... Po co to wszystko? Żadnej odpowiedzi! - Uczyniło ci się lepiej, a teraz będzie wszystko na nic... Chrząszcz zamknął powoli oczy i pobladł; przechylił głowę i czuliśmy, że zasnął z takim dobrym i jasnym uśmiechem, że zdawało się: małe dziecko zasypia i śni mu się raj. Chwyciliśmy go za ręce; uczułem lekki uścisk i serce we mnie zamarło. Z drugiej strony łóżka Szczygieł z twarzą bladą jak płótno patrzył rozszerzonymi oczyma na uśmiechniętą, przedobrą i dziwnie przez ten uśmiech jasną twarz Chrząszcza. Ja zaś ciągle czułem lekki, łagodny uścisk białej jak płatek jego ręki. Tak mnie pożegnał najwierniejszy z przyjaciół, Szymon Chrząszcz, którego Bóg przyjął łaskawie, albowiem ten człowiek biedny był bardzo. Bądź zdrów, Szymonie! bądź zdrów... Przebacz, że ci mącimy ciszę, ale to serce, nie ja... nie ja... A ten, co łka tak głośno, toż przecie Szczygieł, Eustachy Szczygieł.... Jak on śmiesznie płacze! KONIEC